


Promise - FlutterDash - Português/Portuguese

by Linadoon



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Children, F/F, Flutterdash, Rainbowshy, eu não sei que tags usar, magic pregnancy, minor skypie, small skypie/pinkiestar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: “Ok…” Rainbow Dash assentiu, se sentindo um pouco mais segura que antes. Mesmo assim, Fluttershy ainda pudesse ver que sua esposa continuava um pouco preocupada; e ela não podia deixar de sorrir com aquilo. “Mas eu prometo que vou estar lá quando Dazzleflash nascer, ok?”“Mas é claro.” Fluttershy riu levemente.—Uma pequena one-shot sobre o nascimento da pequena Dazzleflash, filha de Fluttershy e Rainbow Dash.





	Promise - FlutterDash - Português/Portuguese

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história contém:  
> FlutterDash/RainbowShy - ship de Fluttershy e Rainbow Dash  
> menções à:  
> SkyPie/PinkieStar - ship de Pinkie Pie com Princesa Skystar  
> —  
> Dazzleflash e Wavedancer pertencem à mim.  
> Todos os outros personagens pertencem à Hasbro.

  “Você tem certeza disso, Fluttershy?”

  “Dash, essa já é a terceira vez que você me pergunta isso.” Fluttershy revirou os olhos, mas então sorriu. “Eu estou bem. A doutora disse que foi só um alarme falso.”

  “Mas… E se não for um alarme falso da próxima vez?” Rainbow perguntou. “E se eu não estiver aqui pra te ajudar--”

  “Rainbow Dash.” A pegasus azul se calou automaticamente, reconhecendo aquele tom de voz. “Eu estou bem e vou ficar bem.” Fluttershy sorriu. “Assim como Dazzleflash.”

  Os olhos rosados de Rainbow Dash se focaram na barriga grande de sua esposa e ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Em pensar que hoje de madrugada ela tinha sido acordada bem fora da hora por causa de sua prole agitada!

  “E também…” Fluttershy disse suavemente, colocando a última tigela com comida para os animais. “Eu vou estar com as garotas durante toda a manhã. Se alguma coisa acontecer, elas vão te avisar.”

  “Tem certeza?”

  “Sim, eu tenho.” A pegasus amarela sorriu, aquele tipo de sorriso que fazia as bochechas Rainbow Dash corar um tom forte de vermelho, enquanto seu coração dava saltos em seu peito.

  “Ok…” Rainbow Dash assentiu, se sentindo um pouco mais segura que antes. Mesmo assim, Fluttershy ainda pudesse ver que sua esposa continuava um pouco preocupada; e ela não podia deixar de sorrir com aquilo. “Mas eu prometo que vou estar lá quando Dazzleflash nascer, ok?”

  “Mas é claro.” Fluttershy riu levemente, esfregando sua bochecha contra a de Rainbow Dash que corou, antes de retribuir o gesto. “Agora, vá se encontrar com os Wonderbolts antes que se atrase.”

  Rainbow sorriu, trocando um beijo com sua esposa antes de se retirar.

**-o-**

  “Obrigado pela ajuda, garotas.” Fluttershy sorriu, descansando o regador na pequena mesa de chá e dando uma olhada em sua grande barriga que finalmente tinha parado de crescer. “Até mesmo as coisas mais básicas ficam difíceis de fazer com uma barriga desse tamanho…”

  “Ora, que é isso, estamos sempre aqui para ajudar.” Applejack sorriu para a amiga pegasus, se balançando para se livrar das folhas em seu cabelo.

  Assim que o grupo terminou com os afazeres, tanto da casa quanto do jardim, elas pegaram suas coisas e se dirigiram para perto do lago. Elas estenderam a toalha xadrez embaixo de uma árvore e se puseram a colocar a conversa em dia.

  É claro que o maior foco da conversa foi Fluttershy e a pequena Dazzleflash.

  “Vocês já arrumaram o quarto dela né?” Pinkie Pie falou daquele jeito agitado dela, enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo que ela mesma tinha trazido. “Porque quartos de bebês são tããão fofos! Eu e Skystar renovamos o quarto da Wavedancer e foi tão divertido!”

  Fluttershy riu levemente. Ela gostava de ouvir o que Pinkie Pie tinha para contar, uma vez que ela tinha sido a primeira do grupo a ter uma filha, além de ter muito mais conhecimento sobre cuidar de bebês graças aos pequenos gêmeos Cake.

  “Ola! Desculpem-me pelo atraso!” Rarity trotou elegantemente até onde as garotas estavam, trazendo consigo uma pequena cesta.

  “Até que enfim, hein, Rarity?” Pinkie riu, deitando na toalha estendida.

  “Como você está hoje, Fluttershy?” A unicórnio branca se sentou ao lado da amiga amarelada. “Olhe só para você… Essa olheiras! Não dormiu bem essa noite, querida?”

  “Não muito.” Fluttershy riu levemente. “Tivemos um alarme falso hoje de madrugada e depois disso eu não consegui mais dormir.” Ela deu uma olhada em sua barriga, afagando-a levemente com um casco. “Pelo jeito Dazzleflash ou está louca para sair logo ou ela só acabou ganhando a agitação de Rainbow Dash…”

  “Eu sinto por você se esse for o caso…” Applejack retrucou e o grupo riu.

  Ela conversaram por mais um tempo até que...

  “Oh.”

  Twilight desviou a atenção de seu livro assim que a pegasus amarela arfou levemente ao seu lado.

  “Fluttershy, está tudo bem?”

  “Eu…” Fluttershy respirou fundo. “Estou sentindo… Contrações…”

  As quatro pôneis tomaram um tempo para processar a informação.

  “Já?! Está na hora?” Twilight exclamou.

  “Você tem certeza, Fluttershy? O que a gente faz?” Applejack interveio.

  “Hum… Garotas…” Fluttershy tentou falar.

  “BEBÊS?!” Pinkie Pie gritou.

  “Você se sente bem? Quer se sentar?” Rarity rapidamente questionou.

  “Garotas…!” A pegasus foi ignorada novamente.

  “Precisa de alguma coisa?” Twilight perguntou.

  “A bebê está vindo?!” Pinkie Pie gritou balançando os braços.

  “GAROTAS!” Fluttershy gritou - ou pelo menos ergueu um pouco mais a voz - e suas amigas instantaneamente se calaram. “Oh, desculpe. Mas, por favor, se acalmem… Tudo o que preciso é me preparar para ir ao hospital…”

  “Ah, sim, é claro! Nós te ajudamos!” Twilight assentiu, se contendo.

**-o-**

  O grupo correu na direção da apresentação dos Wonderbolts. A multidão já fazia um alvoroço, embora não houvesse nada acontecendo no céu ainda. Rarity e Spike tinham ficado para trás, para ficar ao lado de Fluttershy.

  “Temos que avisar Rainbow antes que ela comece sua apresentação com os Wonderbolts!” Twilight falou rapidamente,.

  “Paradas aí!” O grupo freou com violência, Pinkie Pie até bateu contra Applejack acidentalmente com um suave “ _ squeak _ ”. “Apenas pessoal autorizado pode entrar!”

  “Mas… Nós precisamos falar com Rainbow Dash!” Applejack retrucou. “Somos amigas dela… Temos notícias sobre sua esposa!” Ainda assim os guardas não estavam prestes a ceder.

  As amigas se entreolharam, se perguntando o que queriam fazer.

  “Ah, eu detesto abusar de minha posição desse modo…” Twilight suspirou, mas foi interrompida antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

  “Senhoras e senhores de Ponyville!” A voz do anunciante ecoou pelo campo, se elevando sobre as vozes dos espectadores. “Se preparem para… Os Wonderbolts!”

  A música começou, assim como os efeitos especiais, e então, em alta velocidade, o famoso grupo de pegasi voaram em formação acima da multidão enlouquecida.

  “Oh, não…”

  “UGH! Não temos tempo pra isso!” Pinkie Pie respirou fundo. “RAINBOW DASH!”

  A pegasus azul se surpreendeu com a voz que se elevou acima do som do vento passando rápido por seus ouvidos.

  “Uh? Pinkie Pie?” Ela desviou os olhos da direção que devia seguir.

  “Rainbow, foco!” Spitfire sibilou.

  Ainda assim, Rainbow Dash virou sua atenção para a origem da voz, vendo o seu conhecido grupo de amigos, no momento cobrindo suas orelhas o melhor que podiam com os gritos de Pinkie Pie.

  “RAINBOW DASH!” A pônei rosa gritou novamente, pulando o mais alto que conseguia. “A FLUTTERSHY ESTÁ EM TRABALHO DE PARTO!”

  “Fluttershy!” Rainbow Dash parou imediatamente, se lembrando do que tinha acontecido antes e do que tinham conversado mais cedo naquele dia.

  “Rainbow Dash o que você está fazendo?” Spitfire perguntou, notando que a pegasus azul estava ficando para trás.

  “Desculpa, mas eu tenho que ir!” Rainbow retrucou. “Eu prometi para Fluttershy que estaria lá!”

  “Mas, nós precisamos de você aqui! Você…”

  “Desculpe, mas eu prometi!” A pegasus azul decidiu que já tinha gastado tempo o bastante e, sem pensar duas vezes, rapidamente, ela voou fora de formação.

  “Rainbow…!”

  “Deixa ela ir.” Surprise interrompeu.

  Rainbow Dash voou o mais rápido que suas asas azuis conseguiam a levar, mais rápido do que ela jamais voou antes. A única coisa que tomava sua mente era Fluttershy e seu futuro bebê, tudo em que ela pensava era saber como sua família estava.

  Ela entrou no salão de espera do hospital com a mesma rapidez de quando estava voando, freando a centímetros do balcão de atendimento. Papéis e objetos voaram para todos os lados, surpreendendo tanto os pacientes quanto o pessoal médico.

  “Onde ela está?!” Rainbow Dash gritou.

  “Por favor, não grite!” Uma enfermeira falou talvez um pouco alto demais. Ela pigarreou. “Quem está procurando--?”

  “Fluttershy!” Rainbow Dash não a deixou terminar. “Ela deve estar tendo nosso bebê agora! Eu preciso vê-la! Eu prometi que estaria aqui!”

  “Rainbow Dash!”

  “Rarity!” Rainbow se apressou até a amiga. “Como está Fluttershy? E Dazzleflash? Elas estão bem?”

  “Acalme-se, Rainbow Dash, por favor.” A unicornia sorriu. “Ambas estão bem. E você chegou bem à tempo, Dazzleflash literalmente acabou de nascer!”

  “Ela… Ela está aqui…!” Rainbow repetiu, dando um sorriso tão largo que sua bochechas chegaram a doer. “Eu tenho que vê-las! Eu posso?”

  “Claro que pode.” Enfermeira Redheart disse, com uma expressão séria. “Eu só pediria para que, por favor, mantivessem a voz baixa--”

  “CHEGAMOS!” Pinkie Pie entrou gritando no hospital.

  “Shhhh!” Tanto as enfermeiras quanto os pacientes sibilaram alto.

  “Opa, hehe…” A pônei rosa riu levemente.

  “Venha comigo, por favor.” A Enfermeira Redheart lançou Pinkie Pie um olhar azedo antes de guiar a pegasus azul na direção do quarto.

  Rainbow Dash retirou os óculos de voo e a máscara do uniforme. Ela tinha deixado a formação dos Wonderbolts sem nem pensar duas vezes e, honestamente, ela faria isso de novo. Ela adorava os Wonderbolts, adorava fazer parte deles, mas Fluttershy era mais importante.

  “Ela está neste quarto.” A enfermeira parou ao lado de uma porta e se virou para o pequeno grupo que as seguiu até ali. “Por favor, é melhor que o grupo espere aqui. Deem às mamães um tempo à sós.”

  Um leve arrepio passou pelas costas de Rainbow Dash ao ouvir aquela palavra. Mamães. Elas eram mães. E do outro lado daquele quarto estava sua esposa e filha.

  Enfermeira Redheart bateu levemente na porta e ela abriu, revelando um jovem dragão roxo. Ele sorriu para Rainbow Dash e saiu do caminho para que a pegasus pudesse entrar. Toda a rapidez e a agitação de antes tinham sumido de Rainbow Dash ao se ver dentro do quarto. Ela hesitou no pé da porta, até que Spike deu um leve empurrão em seu flanco, a fazendo se aproximar.

  Fluttershy estava deitada na cama, apoiada em um travesseiro grande, com uma forma enrolada em uma toalha lilás em seus braços. Ela sorriu para Rainbow quando essa se aproximou; seu cabelo rosa estava levemente desarrumado, e seus olhos estavam cansados do esforço.

  “Dashie…” Ela chamou, a voz suave, cansada, e Rainbow Dash se aproximou rapidamente. “Ela não é a coisinha mais preciosa do mundo?”

  E finalmente Rainbow viu sua pequena Dazzleflash.

  Ela era tão pequenininha, encolhida na toalha lilás, a única coisa que dava para ver era sua cabecinha. Seu pelo curto era de um verde suave, mas brilhante, e os poucos fios de crina em sua cabeça eram rosados, com alguns fios vermelhos e amarelos. E quando ela se remexeu, bocejando, seus olhos piscaram vez ou outra, olhando para o nada, e eles eram de um rosa escuro, idênticos aos de Rainbow Dash.

  “Ela é linda…” A pegasus azul tentou conter suas lágrimas, mas não conseguiu, e decidiu que não importava.

  “É sim…” Fluttershy sorriu, apertando seu focinho contra o pescoço de sua esposa. “Eu não acredito que você chegou aqui tão rápido…”

  “Ei, eu prometi que estaria aqui, não prometi?” Rainbow riu, colocando um braço em volta da pegasus amarela.

  “Sim, prometeu.” Fluttershy se aproximou, beijando levemente as bochechas rosadas da outra, antes de se aconchegar contra seu pescoço novamente.

  Dazzleflash ergueu os olhinhos brilhantes para suas mães e riu levemente.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu literalmente escrevi isso porque estava com um "bloqueio criativo" terrível. Achei que tentando fazer algo sobre MLP FIM me faria sentir melhor.  
> É simples, e não muito bem escrito (graças ao bloqueio criativo ugh...), mas espero que gostem. ♥


End file.
